deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite vs Tempest Shadow
Intro Swiftstrike: This is Swiftstrike and Winged claws, and we bring you todays death battle! Wingedclaws: Indeed. So... Swiftstrike: What? Wingedclaws: Who's fighting in the death battle? Swiftstrike: Infinite... maybe?? Wingedclaws: Oh, yes. Todays death battle is: Infinite the Jackal vs Tempest Shadow! Swiftstrike: Lets check what their powers and abilities are! 'Powers / skills' 'Tempest Shadow' Wingedclaws: Tempest Shadow is a unicorn. Sorry. that's all I know. Swiftstrike: Wingedclaws, what the heck. She can do all things normal unicorns can do, but her magic is... whats the word... Wingedclaws: Broken? Unstable? Uhmmm... not normal? Swiftstrike: Yes. That. Wingedclaws: Knows alot about magic thingies. Swiftstrike: She can throw Orbs of Obsidian at her enemies, which turns them to stone forever! Wingedclaws: Infinite better watch out. Swiftsrike: She's good at hand to hand combat (only in equestria they call it hoof to hoof combat) Wingedclaws: She has great hunting and tracking skills. She's been up against Twilight Sparkle, one of the most powerful ponies in all of equestria. Swiftstrike: Wingedclaws, you obviously don't just ''know Tempest is a unicorn. Wingedclaws: I know many things. I just forget them. Swiftstrike: They're gonna be battling in Equestria, so Tempest knows the lay of the land. Wingedclaws: All the nice high ground. Swiftstrike: The cliffs that she or Infinite might fall off. Wingedclaws: Secret passageways if there are any. Swiftstrike: **whisper** Good chinese resturaunts. Wingedclaws: Any weaknesses? Swiftstrike: As we already said, her magic is unstable. Wingedclaws: She has major trust issues. But she doesn't really need to worry about that... in this battle anyway Swiftstrike: Will do very rash things Wingedclaws: Like what? Swiftstrike: Like... not retreat when she knows she'll lose... maybe... I don't know... ''trust the storm king? Wingedclaws: He isn't here for this battle. Swiftstrike: Either way, she'll fight hard and might emerge victorious... hooves together for... TEMPEST SHADOW!!! 'Infinite' Swiftstrike: Infinite is not weak. He literally rants about it in the sonic forces dlc: episode shadow Wingedclaws: I'm going to blurt all his powers out at once Swiftstrike: Why not Wingedclaws: Superstrength, levitation, illusion creation, gravity powers, size shifting, ability to create red cubes of death, able to blast lasers out of his hands, able to make Null Spaces... Swiftstrike: "Red cubes of death"? Wingedclaws: You'll see. They can send people into Virtual Realities, and those Virtual Realities are created by whoever controls the Ruby. Swiftstrike: So Infinite can make people think something is actually something else? Wingedclaws: As long as they are under the control of the Phantom Ruby, it is their reality. So he can actually kill people inside the Virtual Reality. Swiftstrike: Don't forget about how damn edgy he is! Wingedclaws: Not a power Swiftstrike: BUT STILL. Wingedclaws: Tails says he's "faster than sonic"? Swiftstrike: I don't think he actually is. He can... do many things... Wingedclaws: Lets give up. His powers are literally Infinite. Swiftstrike: No bad puns please. Wingedclaws: That's what he named himself after, though. Swiftstrike: True. Wingedclaws: He's super sexy Swiftstrike: WINGEDCLAWS WHAT THE HELL!?! Wingedclaws: Hehe... Swiftstrike: But there's one more important power he has avalible to him in this battle. Wingedclaws: Star creation? Swiftstrike: Within those virtual realities, he can make a giant sun. Remember, as long as the target is under the control of the Ruby, the Virtual Realities are their reality. Wingedclaws: Tempest doesn't know any of this? Swiftstrike: She doesn't have a clue. Wingedclaws: Well maybe the giant glowing gemstone in the middle of his chest is a clue? Swiftstrike: Yeah.... Wingedclaws: Well, that's way too OP for one jackal. Swiftstrike: I think it might be kind of unfair... Wingedclaws: Any um... major weaknesses? Swiftstrike: Nobody should call him weak or he will rage about how not weak he is. Actually, Shadow made that mistake and later... Infinite was "reborn" and had rampaged and helped Eggman take over the world, like, 98% Wingedclaws: All because Shadow called him weak?!? Overreacting much?!? Swiftstrike: Also... he thinks he can spare his enemies and they won't return. Wingedclaws: That was a big mistake during the events of Sonic Forces. Swiftstrike: I bet he's gonna spare Tempest about, five times. Wingedclaws: Then she'll come back and kick his ass. Swiftstrike: Another weakness is that when Tempest sees the Phantom Ruby... well she knows a lot about magic artifacts. Wingedclaws: She might be able to counter it with another Ruby... like Gadget/Buddy did in Sonic Forces. Swiftstrike: If she has one lying around... HIGHLY UNLIKELY. Wingedclaws: She could smash it out of his chest. Swiftstrike: It would be easier to kill him than to do that. Wingedclaws: Actually probably not. Swiftstrike: True... but strengths and weaknesses both... he'll make it a bloody battle! Give it up for INFINITE!!! Pre-battle -Woods- Infinite wakes up on the ground in a forest Infinite: Where am I? Last thing I remember Sonic and his friends... ugh... I wasn't... no... I can't be defeated. Infinite looks around. Infinite: I don't think i'm on mobius. Thinking about what happened, Infinite starts ranting Infinite: I should have never spared that hedgehog! I should have killed them and then I would be still um... what would I have done if I killed him? Sat around playing Sonic Forces maybe? He hears someone stepping on a branch. Infinite: Who's there?! No response. Infinite: I'll kill you if you don't come out! Tempest: What makes you so sure of that? Tempest walks up into the light. Tempest: Maybe I would have killed you. Infinite: You wish. Tempest: Who- no, what are you? Infinite: If it's alive it's a who, I think. Tempest: I am Tempest Shadow, and who are you? Infinite: You may call me Infinite, in the few moments that remain to you. Although it is a term you may truly never underst- Tempest: Stop it. Ima kill you now for saying that you would have killed me! I can best you any day… I’ll prove it! FIGHT! Death Battle Tempest charges at Infinite, blasting unstable magic from her horn. Infinite dodges. Infinite: You'll need to be better than that. Tempest backs away and lifts her head. Tempest: I have a few tricks up my sleeve, Infinite. Tempest kicks and Orb of Obsidian at Infinite. Infinite ducks as the Orb hits an unsuspecting bluebird behind him. It turns to stone. Infinite: Nice rocks, crazy horse. Hope you don't mind if I show you my ruby? Tempest: What now? Using the power of the Phantom Ruby, Infinite lifts off the ground. He then blasts a laser beam at Tempest. Tempest dodges to the left and Infinite shoots more until Tempest is sick of it. Tempest: Quit playing around Infinite. Tell me what you are. Infinite: A jackal Tempest dodges another laser Tempest: Really? Infinite: Well, from mobius. My turn: WHERE THE HECK AM I?! Tempest: Equestria. Infinite suddenly stops shooting laser beams at Tempest and she takes this opportunity to tackle him from the sky. Tempest: What's the matter, miss your mommy? Infinite: Um, no. She's dead Tempest: She must have died because her child was so weak. Wingedclaws: Big mistake Swiftstrike: Infinite hates being called weak Infinite gets up Infinite: What did you call me? Tempest: So you're deaf too, weakling? Infinite: I AM NOT WEAK! Infinite multiplies himself x 20 and the clones shoot Tempest with energy cubes. Then Tempest gets up. But Infinite isn't done with her. Infinite: I AM NOT WEAK!!! NOT! WEAK! I'M THE MOST POWERFUL BEING OF ALL TIME! Tempest, being Tempest, is gonna prove him wrong, or at least, she thinks. But then Infinite decides to do something stupid. He keeps screaming "I am not weak" as he summons Null Space. Infinite: I am not weak! YOU WILL DIE. Tempest is getting pulled in but then she grabs Infinite and pulls him in with her. They are both sucked into Null Space. Wingedclaws: WAIT DON'T GO! We need to record your fight! Swiftstrike pulls her back. Swiftstrike: Let's wait and see what they do. Then we'll ask them about it if they get out. -Null Space- Infinite realizes he was pulled into Null Space with Tempest. Infinite: This wasn't supposed to happen! Tempest: Hmph Infinite blasts a laser beam at her as he levitates off the ground again. Tempest dodges and blasts him with magic, but it goes everywhere, hitting them both. Infinite: Ow Tempest: A taste of you own magic- i meant ruby Infinite: Speak for yourself Infinite and Tempest's power are very unstable. Tempest because of her horn, and Infinite because he's in Null Space, which weakens the phantom ruby. Infinite and Tempest charge at one another. Infinite summons a sword matching his in Rise of Infinite via virtual reality. Tempest looks at the phantom ruby for a first time and recognizes it from an old scroll she read as a filly. Tempest lunges at Infinite and breaks of part of the Ruby to use against him by kicking it. when she does this, he stabs at her with his sword. She is able to get ahold of the part she broke off and used it to cancel out Infinite's fragment, making Infinite's sword disappear and destroying Null Space. -Woods- Infinite and Tempest fall from the sky as the phantom ruby fragments cancel each other out, so Infinite can't fly, and Tempest can't land because of her wound. Infinite: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT Tempest: Oh really. They both crash into the trees, opening up Tempest's wound more, and knocking off Infinite's mask Infinite stumbles into a clearing coughing, he doesn't notice at first but soon discovers his mask is missing Infinite: No... this can't be Tempest: Missing something? Infinite turns around and sees tempest with blood all over her with Infinite's mask on. Infinite screams and then realizes Tempest just found his mask. Tempest backs away when she sees Infinite's real face. A scar over his right eye, just like Tempest. Then she says something Infinite can't hear, close to the bush where the two wolven spectators are hiding. Tempest: **whisper** He's... actually... sexy. Wingedclaws: TOLD YOU SWIFTSTRIKE! Tempest and Infinite hear Wingedclaws, but she uses her ability to mask her existence as well as Swiftstrike's. Swiftstrike: **whisper** You suck Wingedclaws. Back to Tempest and Infinite. They forget the comment by Wingedclaws and face off. Infinite: Give me my mask. Tempest: Not a chance! One, I'll keep this as proof of my victory and two… I want to see your face as you die. Infinite: I never end, I will never die! Tempest and Infinite circle each other, ready to attack. Then in one fluid motion Tempest charges forward, lifting up the mask so she can attack with a vicious energy beam. She drops the shard of the phantom ruby she is carrying, but Infinite doesn't realize it yet. When he suddenly feels his power has stopped being canceled out, it’s too late. Infinite is sent crashing through the forest canopy. He stops himself using Phantom Ruby power and levitates again. When Tempest canters over to Infinite, she sees he’s using the Ruby again. Infinite: Miss me? Infinite blasts Tempest backward, she almost falls off a cliff but catches herself. She is hanging by only one hoof. Infinite looks down at Tempest. Infinite: Hmph. Pathetic. Too worthless to finish. -Everfree Forest- When Infinite lifts his mask off her face, puts it on and walks away, Tempest gets up onto the ground silently. She creeps after Infinite without making a sound, giving her the element of surprise. Infinite was cursing and pushing large amounts of vines out of his way as he walks deeper into the Everfree Forest without realizing it. Infinite: So much vegetation, I can’t even walk without a plant smacking me! Tempest gets on her stomach and crouches and follows stealthily. When Infinite summons his sword again to cut more vegetation out of his way, Tempest attacks by kicking him to the ground and pinning him. -Random bush in Everfree Forest- Swiftstrike: Tempest is a stalker. Wingedclaws: We’re not any better. Swiftstrike: I guess so. -Everfree Forest- Infinite tries to get up but Tempest holds him fast. Infinite growls and tries to stab Tempest, but his arms are pinned. Then Infinite gets an idea. As Tempest blasts him under her hooves using magic, he summons the power of the Phantom Ruby. Tempest: What’s wrong, can’t get up? Infinite spawns a clone of himself behind Tempest and the clone hits Tempest on the head with another sword. Infinite takes this chance to get up and fight Tempest. The clone disappears, and Infinite enlarges himself. Tempest thinks bad thoughts as she stares up at the larger Infinite. Infinite: Scared of the big, bad, Jackal? Tempest: Just because you have made yourself look bigger doesn’t mean you are. -Everfree Forest- Infinite lunges at Tempest, the Phantom Ruby glowing and shining a lot. Tempest dodges and winces because of her very large wound. Infinite hisses softly and sends out a beam of pure energy at Tempest. Tempest dodges and kicks Infinite to the ground. Infinite was surprised at how easily she did that. He shrank back to normal size. Suddenly, he held his blade at Tempest’s throat. Infinite: I am the sharpest of blades, I’ll cut you down in a second, if you think you can take me, you should go and forget it. Run, screaming, and maybe I’ll spare you… but I understand if you want to be a fool and die here. Suddenly, Infinite crashes into the trees. Tempest was charging up a powerful energy blast while he was telling her to run. Infinite falls into the mud, but gets up with slashes and dirt all over him. They were both badly injured. Infinite: Well then. You’ve signed your death warrant. I’ll have to- Infinite looked down and saw the phantom ruby was sparking, it was weakened after Tempest kicked it, and now it was almost shattered. But Infinite still had his sword because he actually summoned it instead of creating an illusion for his blade. Tempest: Well? Do you need your stupid rock to fight? Here, have mine! She kicks an Orb of Obsidian at him. She keeps on attacking with the Orbs, so Infinite can’t get close. Infinite ducks into a bush where the wolves are hiding, and Wingedclaws and Swiftstrike back away before he can see them. Wingedclaws: **whispers** That was close! Tempest: Scared of the big, bad, pony? Infinite: I’m not scared! I’ve never been scared! Tempest: You’re obviously scared now. Infinite takes her by surprise by charging out of the bush, swinging his sword. He stabs Tempest in her wound as blood splatters out and she screams. Swiftstrike: It’s getting good. Tempest blasts an energy blast that disintegrates Infinite’s mask from the right. Now his right eye and scar are exposed. He touches his face. Infinite: My mask! How dare you… I’ll make you pay! Infinite and Tempest are locked in a fierce duel. Tempest, by slashing at Infinite with her magic, and Infinite, by stabbing at her with his sword. Infinite’s sword is extremely sharp, so he is able to cut into Tempest’s flesh with ease. Blood is soaking the grass underneath. Tempest: HOLY CRAP THIS HURTS Infinite: This pain persists, I can’t resist. Tempest is kicked to the ground by Infinite and he rests his sword on her neck. Infinite: But that’s what it takes to be Infinite. A single slash. K.O. Wingedclaws: Swiftstrike your time is now. Swiftstrike reveals himself and rests both paws on Infinite’s back. All of his wounds are healed. Infinite: What? How? Swiftstrike then walks over to Tempest Shadow and places his left paw on her disembodied head, and it glows with light and so does her body. Tempest stands up fully revived. Tempest: Wha- Wingedclaws: NOW SHAKE HANDS YOU TWO. Infinite whips around and so does Tempest. Infinite: Who’s there? Wingedclaws comes out of the lush forest Tempest: And who are you? Infinite: Here’s a hint: I never end and that’s the difference in you and me. Tempest: Not you! The Greywolf and the Timberwolf Wingedclaws: Actually I’m just a brown Greywolf Tempest: Whatever. Who are you? Swiftstrike: My name is Swiftstrike, I healed you, and that’s Wingedclaws. We saw the whole thing and YOU GUYS NEED TO SHAKE HANDS. Infinite: Why, exactly? Tempest: No. Jackals have diseases I don’t want. Most are contagious probably. 'Infinite: '''What she said. Wingedclaws: Don’t make me make you forget your entire life. A silvery aura appears around Wingedclaws Infinite: … Why. Just, why. Tempest and Infinite shake hands (and hooves) reluctantly. Wingedclaws smiles at Swiftstrike. Swiftstrike: You are now fully healed and revived. May you have many more great and bloody death battles! Wingedclaws: Now the results. Results Swiftstrike: Why would Infinite win over Tempest Shadow? Wingedclaws: Maybe because Infinite is way too OP? Swiftstrike: Infinite lost the power of the Phantom Ruby mid-fight. But he never gave up. Tempest's magic isn't as strong as a normal unicorn's magic, and sometimes it backfires, like in null space. But she never gave up either, and followed him into the Everfree Forest where he finished her off. Wingedclaws: He actually did better when he ''lost the Ruby. Swiftstrike: If we weren't there, he would have died of his large amount of wounds soon after. There wasn't a healer for miles. Wingedclaws: Tempest actually had a chance to run away. But she never did. She is a lot like Infinite. She doesn't think she's scared of anything. Neither does Infinite. Swiftstrike: Infinite also cut open a wound in Tempest's leg, weakening her for the rest of the battle. Wingedclaws: She might have won if she was a bit more careful about blocking his attacks. Swiftstrike: I was thinking about something really off topic. Wingedclaws: What? Swiftstrike: Did Infinite's mom really die? Wingedclaws: Yes, I think so. Swiftstrike: Well that concludes todays death battle! Wingedclaws: This is Swiftstrike and Wingedclaws, and that was Infinite vs Tempest Shadow. Hope you enjoyed it. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs MLP' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles